Fortune Cookie
by SaritaLissie13Ginevra
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are having their weekly movie night at Olivia's apartment. What happens when Olivia reads a fortune that could change her life? Sap warning! ONE-SHOT. Written in Olivia's POV. Suggested by Kiss the girl54


**Fortune Cookie  
by SaritaLissie13Ginevra  
Suggested by Kiss the girl54  
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are having their weekly movie night at Olivia's apartment. What happens when Olivia reads a fortune that could change her life? Sap warning. ONE-SHOT. Written in Olivia's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns all characters related to Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Sadly, I own nothing but the words in this story. **

There are about a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach right now. I know they're probably just nerves, but I don't understand why. Who am I kidding? Here is the reason: I am head-over-heels in love with my partner, Elliot Stabler. Unfortunately, I'll never know if he returns the feelings. I know he's been divorced from Kathy for a little over three months, but I still don't think there's hope for us.  
I'm jerked out of my thoughts by a knock on the door of my apartment. I have to shake my head a few times to get back into the real world. Elliot's here for Thursday movie night. I run over to the door and swing it open. "Hey, El."  
"Hello, Liv." Elliot responded. God, he looks so…_amazing. _He walks into the living room holding the bag of Chinese take-out in one hand and a DVD case in the other. "Thursday night movie this week is…" he says, acting like a sports announcer, "Casablanca! Known favorite of our very own Detective Olivia Benson!"  
I roll my eyes as I walk over to my fridge and grab two beers. "Yeah, OK, El. Thanks." Woops. I guess I'm a bit irritated.  
"Jesus, Liv, what crawled up your—" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, nothing." I say in a softer tone. "Sorry, El. Let's just put the movie in. You got my usual?"  
He smirks and hands me a white container and chopsticks. "Chicken and extra broccoli. Say 'thank you, El.'"  
"Thank you, Elliot." I kiss his cheek. _Oh my god, what did I just do? _In a vain attempt to cover up my embarrassment, I jump onto the couch and say "And are we starting this movie now?"  
Shutting the lights and grabbing his food, beer, and the remote, Elliot comes and sits down next to me, wrapping and arm around my shoulders as he does so. My breath hitches. I take a few swigs of beer to try and get rid of the lump in my throat and eventually relax to watch the movie.

****************************************E/O******************************************

The credits are now rolling on the TV screen, the movie just ended. Elliot gets up to grab something and I have to wrap the throw blanket around me, suddenly feeling cold and missing his presence.  
He comes back holding two small packages in his hand. Fortune Cookies. He hands one to me and sits down again, this time facing me. "You first, Liv." he says to me.  
With a feeling of excitement, I open wrapper and break the cookie in half, pulling out the small slip of paper. I love fortune cookies. It's always so exciting to read them, and some of the ones I've had recently have actually come true. I focus on the paper, squinting to read the words solely by the light of the TV. I read the fortune out-loud: "'The one you love is closer than you think, hidden before your eyes.'" I look at Elliot, attempting to ignore the fact that it's true. "Well, that's interesting. What's yours?"  
"I don't really care or want to know what mine is. What I really would like to do is talk to you." he responds, looking me in the eye.  
Talk. This should be good. I sit back and return his gaze. "OK, talk."  
Elliot looks away and stares at the TV screen and mumbles incoherently. "What was that?" I ask, leaning forward. He turns and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. My eyes widen. "What the—"  
He pulls away and brushes my hair away from my face. "I said, I love you, Liv. And by the way," he holds up a slip of paper, "Mine says 'Love is for the lucky and the brave.' True, actually. I'm lucky enough to have you…"  
"And brave enough to tell me." I finish. "I love you, too, El."  
"Good." he pulls me next to him as he lies down on the couch facing the TV and throws the blanket over us. "Now, Thursday sleep-over."  
I roll my eyes and snuggle into his embrace, wondering how he can act like nothing has changed between us. Maybe it hasn't. I still love him, he apparently loves me, and I owe this ecstatic feeling preventing me from sleep all to that one fortune cookie.

**Fin.  
Words from the fortune cookies found on **

**(A/N: I hope this was what you had in mind, Kiss the girl54.)**


End file.
